*Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 9: The Return Of Ocram's Legion
By Terrarian Pony Previously: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 8: Freedom... Or Is It? Next: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 10: Wasteland Canine Author's note: Hey everyone, Terrarian Pony here. I just wanted to let you guys know that this page contains a reference to the first ever Terraria comic, that features Alistair the platinum armor guy, and Calista the Dryad. I thought it was a clever. So without furthure delay, let's get on to the story. Story: Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 9: The Return Of The Legion Of Ocram ~ "Corruption is the very heart of this world. Ocram only showed us the true colors of Land, and now we aim to spread those colors to complete the picture for him."-Marco ... Freedom. I think I had finally found a new meaning for the word. It's when you are with your friends and everyone seems to be happy, and laughing at eachother's jokes. That's what had been going on now. Even the former Paladin Danse was seeming to brighten up to our forcefully mutated companion. Terra and Charlie were playing a few rounds of rock, paper, scissors to pass the time, since none of us felt particularly tired, even after a long day. Drake and I were bonding, and keeping watch over the camp. It was then I realized that even the most fearful of raider gangs seem to notice us, but then simply run away after they spotted us. Everyone in my group was happy. This... this is what true freedom felt like to me. I relaxed myself, for the first time catching myself off gaurd. I felt there was no need for me to worry, as we all slowly began to come together as friends. "I think we're finally getting lucky, eh?" Drake said. I nodded. "Yeah." I said. "For the first time in my life, I feel being a leader isn't such a curse." Drake stared at me, raising an eyebrow. Or at least that's what I think he was trying to do, considering he no longer has any. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. I smiled, for once, a real smile. "Being head of Mineshaft 8 security..." I said. "... it meant being in control. It's not something I prefer to be. But being the leader of this group, I feel like I can trust them to make their own decisions. Whatever we do, we do as a team." Drake stared for just a moment, then looked back out into the wasteland. "I guess if that suits you, that suits you." he said. "I know I'm not the ideal friend but... I'm glad that I gave up all that mercenary business. Don't get me wrong, I'm still on a conract with you... but I just don't feel like what I've been doing is right." I nodded. "We all bear sin, Drake." I said. "It's human nature." I grinned at him. He bawked, but then gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah, you're right." he said. "There are worser people out there then me, of course. Yet, I think it's time I stop killing people for money, and start doing the right thing." His grin then faded. "Which leaves me to ask something of you. I know I have no right, considering the way I tried to kill you when we first met, but do you think you could hear me out a moment?" I nodded. "Ask away." I said. "A few days ago, I mentioned I was once with a group called the S.T.A.R." he explained. "You asked me why I left, well, it was because of the leadership. Our President at the time went by the name of Hope Alexa Starlight. The President of the S.T.A.R. was also known to rank as the high general. Hope had a vision that we could protect people by using the sky to our advantage, not only using vertibirds, but just as well, using wings." I arched a brow. "Wings?" I questioned. He smirked. "Back in the day, we used to biuld up real high, just so we could kill a wyvern. After killing the creature, we would harvest it's souls of flight. As soon as we did that, we would collect different special kinds of feathers so that we could bind them with the flight souls, and create different kinds of wings, desighned and enchanted by the souls of flight, to allow humans to fly." I was shocked. "H-how?" I asked. "Is it really that suprising?" Terra asked. "Even the Enclave uses wings sometimes. Though, they can't fly in power armor unless they have jet packs, and even then they don't get very far into the sky." Drake grinned. "Well you don't know what the S.T.A.R. was capable of." he claimed. "We literally invented flying power armor." I laughed, just a little. "Ok, ok. What did you need ask?" I said. "Right, see with Hope Starlight around, everything was going well." Drake explained. "But then some spy decided to go ahead and assasinate our president, while she giving an important speech. She was shot in the stomach, and fell through the clouds. At first we though the assasin was a Lunatic. But then we found out that he was a member of the Goverment of United Lands of Terracraftia." "The Enclave?" Terra asked. "No, no. A different UL goverment military." Drake clarified. "They were known as the Titans, and they are worse than the Enclave ever was. After the President was assasinated, we had the vice president take her place. This new guy was President Marcus Flo Tanen. But here's the problem, he didn't like anyone who was outside of the S.T.A.R., so he forbade anyone else to go down to the surface. Not many S.T.A.R. citezens today know about the world down here. They don't even pay any mind. So here's what I want to do. I want to go back, and make things right again. To let them know what's going on." I contenplated that, then answered "Alright, but let's head to that ghoul settlement after taking a rest at Amethyst Tower, then I promise, we can go back to your old group, and sort things out." He smirked. "Well then, it's a good thing I kept a few pairs of wings." ... We returned to Amethyst the next morning. My first instict was to find Three Dog. Of course, he was in the same room he'd always been in... but this time with a small group of people in some sort of suspicious, purple, scaley armor. "And I'm telling ya'll I ain't gonna talk to your king." Three Dog said. "I'm needed at Terrain News Radio, so if he wants to talk, he can come over himself. I don't even want to know how you conviced the NTR to let you in here, you legion scumbags." He then spat at the foot of one of the soldiers. The soldier didn't flinch, just looked down at where he was spat on and said "Fine. Then will you at least preach the word of our return, so that our enemies may fear us?" Three Dog gritted his teeth. "Preach? No!" He exclaimed. "Announce? Absolutely!" The soldier nodded, then said "Whatever you want to call it. However, if you do anything to harm the great Marco, then you suffer grave consequences, I assure you." Then soldiers then turned and started to leave as I walked passed them. "Is this a bad time?" I asked. Three Dog's expression turned back to that fun-loving face I knew when I first met him. "Nah!" he said. "Those guys just make me crazy is all. I'm gonna be honest, I don't like the Legion of Ocram one bit. But I always got time for you and your friends dawg." We both opened a bottle of Creepa Cola, and sat down on Three Dog's couch. "So what was up with those guys?" I asked. "Them dragon armor wearing slavers?" he said. "They're the Legion of Ocram. You won't believe the kinda trouble they be getting into. They not enslave people, but they do horrible things to women AND children. CHILDREN, MAN!" I nodded. "I can see why you were so distasteful towards those guys." I said. Then chuckled. "You got guts to spit on a man's shoe like that." Three Dog smirked. "Well, someone's gotta teach those guys who's the real king of the wasteland. Hey, at least I don't crucify my people." Three Dog said. "So who's Marco?" I asked. "Oh, he's no one to me." Three Dog said. "To them, he's the king of the legion. He likes to watch people squirm, as in, he makes his slaves watch, as their family is beaten to death by his men. He does it for pleasure. And once his 'allies' outlive thier usefulness, he has the males killed, and women and children enslaved." "So he betrays his allies?" I ask. "yup." he answered. "Where is Marco?" I ask. "Currently, he's in the desert of Far North, probably trying to take over New Lepus and the Hoover Dam. But I know the NTR won't let that happen. Also, there's no way the legion could even get into New Lepus given Mr. House has an army of securitrons there." "Tell me a little bit about Far North." I said. "Well for starters..." he began. "Far North is known as the biggest region in all of Terracraftia. New Lepus is pretty much the one place to find sanctuary. Mr. House is the known as the father of New Lepus, as well as the president, and CEO of BlockCo industries. He spent a lot of money just to go ahead and 'change the world'. His company invented the Mr. Handy, Mr. Gutsy, sentry bots. You probably already know, but BlockCo was the one that invented that little Terrain-Gadget on your arm. Terra-Tech was just affiliated with it." "What about this... Hoover Dam you mentioned?" I asked. "Hoover Dam is basically what controls the water in Far North. Only one problem though. The NTR has a holed on one side of the Dam, while the legion has control over the other half. Each side is preping to take out the other." Throughout this conversation I had one question that topped all. "So how do you know so much about Far North, if you can't even look that far north?" "I have my sources." Three Dog said. I had a feeling that was the only answer I was going to get out of that question, no matter how well he trusted me. I decided not to push him any further. "I've decided to go and help a ghoul settlement I heard was not too far from here. Any idea where that may be?" I asked. "Oh. You mean The Sludge?" he asked. "Yeah, not too far from here. Actually they've been havin' mutie problems. They call it The Sludge for... well you'll figure that out when you get there." Three Dog went to his desk, and pulled something out of it. A memory mirror. "One of them NTR dudes found this at an old ruins near Lunacy Brave." he said. "Figured you might want to check it out for yourself." ... I didn't know what body I was in, but just like the last one, it most certainly wasn't human. I was standing in a nice area of green grass, fresh water, and trees. Lots and lots of trees, just as Three Dog once told me about when he told me about the Green Place. I saw a strange woman, wearing grass clothing, and she had green hair, with a small rose in it. She was gaurded by two other women who were wearing something with a lot more armor than she was wearing. There armor was made of grass, stingers, and there were spores floating around them. Walking towards her was a man in platinum armor, a pirate, and a... what exactly was that thing? "I would like to thank you for joining us in such desperate times my dear Calista." The platinum armored man said, nealing before the women in grass clothing. Calista motioned for him to stand. "I suppose this about the war between the humans and Lunatics?" she asked. "It seems you are at a disadvantage, given that they have the undead on their side, and a fraction of humans had betrayed you. I'm suprised it was you who called the Dryad here, Alistair." The man in platinum armor smiled. "Well, miss Calista..." he said. "... Jacob figured he should be the one to come here, and ask for your help. But I told him it would be better for if you were to be greeted by an old friend, who has aided your kind in the past." Calista nodded. "I do appreciate it being you." she said. "I never did trust Jacob inparticular. He may be the guide of Terraria, but something feels... off about him." Alistair nodded. "So you noticed it too?" he asked. "Yes, in a way, I feel he has become more corrupt than I was when you and first met." Alistair smiled. "Ha! Do you remember that? When we battled that giant worm together. The Eater of Worlds never saw it coming." Calista smiled. "How could ever forget the act you did that save my people?" she said. "Very well, I will aid you in this war, but only because you helped me bring back my people. And just as well so that the Lunatics do not corrupt our green lands if they take it from us." Alistair nodded, then turned the... thing, next to him. "Sarx, I need you to deliver a message to Jade Redwind. Tell him that the Dryads have agreed to our request, and that I will return shortly. Black beard, go with him, and make sure he gets that message delivered." The pirate and the creature both nodded. "As a goblin, my memory is near photographic, I will deliver straight away." the creature said. "An' I be gaurdin' the goblin with me life." the pirate replied. And the two ran off. Alistair and Calista went in the opposite direction. ... When I came back to real life, I had realized that my host wasn't visible to the others. In any case, I feel that was the intention. A Lunatic spy, maybe? And who was Alistair and Calista, I wondered. Were they good friends? Of course they were, it was clearly visible in the memory that they had a past with eachother. "Well, what was it about?" Three Dog asked. "It was about... the Dryad." I said. He gave me a curious look, and I clarified by saying "It was allience between the humans, and the Dryad. Do you know anything about a man named Alistair, and a Dryad named Calista." He opened his mouth to say something, but then raised a finger, indicating he wanted me to wait a moment. He came back with a painting of a man in platinum armor, and a Dryad, fighting a giant worm. "Does this look like the people you saw?" he asked. "Yeah." I replied. Three Dog looked at the painting. "These two were once great people." he said. "The dude was a little greedy, but he nobley fought the Eater of Worlds, to save a world tree, and banish a small bit of corruption. The two have ever since been trying to plant more wolrd trees around the world, to eliminate all corruption. But it wasn't easy of course, once the war with the Lunatics had come to be." I was beginning to understand now. And since we were talking about mirrors, I should probably ask about the red one I found in the Fifth Star. "Hey, what kind of mirror is this?" I asked, pulling out the red mirror. Three Dog inspected it closely. So closely, I thought he was going to get lost in an old memory. "Ah, this is a unique memory mirror." he said. "One that can only be activated with a BlockCo Terminal, and a password." "A password?" I asked. "Yep!" he replied. "In order to do it though, you'd have to have the holotape that comes with it. It'd ask you a small trivia question, and you'd have to answer it, and that's the password." That sounded... almost complicated. I then remembered the holotape that I found next to the mirror. I placed the holotape in my Terrain-Gadget, and a question popped up on the screen. '''"Who did Jacob hire, to assasinate President Hope Alexa Starlight, of the S.T.A.R.?" '''That wasn't what I was expecting. I was almost disappointed that I didn't know the answer. But maybe someone does. "I think I know someone who can answer this for me. ... "Who was the guy that assasinated your president?" asked, without hesitation. Drake looked at me with a shocked expression on his boney face. "I uh... I don't rightfully know." he said. "Why would you of all people need to ask such a question?" I explained to him about the mirror, and he just shook his head. "If I had three words to discribe you, it would be... one curious kitten." I smirked. "I don't know anyone who could've done it, but I do know it was in vain, and I would have loved to put a bullet in that guys skull." I nodded. "Well according to the question itself, Jacob was the one who hired the assasin." I stated. Drake's hollow eye sockets widened. "J-jacob?" he asked. "Y-you're kidding me, right? He would have never done that. He was guide of Terraria at one point." "He was also a deciever." I said. "He told Jade Redwind lies to get him to fire wareheads upon a Lunatic City, with HUMAN residents." Drake looked somehow even more shocked. "That two-faced sucker puncher." Drake said. "Did you know him?" I asked. "I mean personally." Drake paused for a moment, then began to say "He was... my husband." Charlie and Terra's eyes widened in disbelief. "He was what?" Terra asked. "I'm... confused." Danse said. "This... just became... awkward." Curtis groaned. "Yes, yes, I'm gay, alright!" Drake said. I was only slightly shocked for some reason. "Wait, you were married to him, and you didn't know?" I asked. Drake looked like he wanted to roll his eyes if he had a pair. "Yeah, well... it was a complicated relationship." he said. "How was it complicated?" Terra asked. "You never asked him questions, never grew suspicious of what he's been up to?" Drake sighed. "Yes, I admit I grew a little bit suspicious of a few of his actions, but I didn't expect that he would hire someone to assasinate the president of the S.T.AR." he stated. "What's the S.T.A.R. again?" Charlie asked. "Sky Terraria Aerial Republic." I answered for Drake. "Drake says it's some kind of sky military thing." ... Soon we began to head to The Sludge, my Pip-Boy leading the way. As expected, Danse decided to stay back with Curtis. I figured he is easier to trust around Curtis now than before. We weren't ready for what we had found when we got to The Sludge. It was an muddy piece of land right on the edge of nowhere, with a barn, and a few old houses right between it, and an old saloon right across the street from a shop that sold both guns and alchohol called "The Lucky Shot". Just beside it, was it's competitor, "DeShawn's Friendliness Pellets". Interesting. "Buy our guns and we'll give you lot's o' love." I said, reading the poster in front of the second shop. I don't know what I had expected from a place called "The Sludge". I was more curious about the old swimming pools in the back of each house filled with berries. "Welcome to The Sludge, Smoothskins, and boney compadre." One of the local ghouls said, as he approached us, offering a hand shake. "Now we ain't lookin' for no trouble, so I hope all that equiptment you are packing ain't for us." I didn't think we were packing too much. Though, thinking on it a bit, traveling with a guy carrying a minigun, and wearing redstone powered armor does seem suspicious. I shook the ghoul's hand. I didn't even rant about how I was more into fist bumps. "Not at all." I said. "We heard there was a local settlement of ghouls around here who were seeming worse for ware, and we thought it'd be nice to help out." The ghoul seemed to take that into consideration. "Name's Ruffer." he said. "It's nice to meet a bunch of strangers who are willing to help out a bunch of ghouls." I nodded. "I see you have a nice little... um... thing going on in your pool over there. What's all that about?" I asked. Ruffer chuckled. "Well we sell tar berries here." he said. "Tar berries are easier to grow on top of water, so we decided to turn the whole swimming pool into a berry orchard." I nodded. "That's very clever." I heard Terra say behind me. "The Enclave would have never thought of something as simple as that. I would be impressed if they thought of anything simple at all. They're always trying to do things the complicated way." Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'll say." he replied. "Here, take some tar berries for yourselves." Ruffer said, giving us each a few. "Thank you." I said, then tried a few. "No problem stranger." Ruffer told us. "Now, about the problems we've been having, you see, we're a settlement of ghouls that have been kicked out of Gem Town. They don't allow for 'ZOMBIES' such as ourselves." I finished chewing. "That's insensitive." I said. "Yeah, well it's not all bad." he replied. "We found this place, and made it our home. Ever since we've been trying to prove to the wasteland that we are capable of more than just turning feral, and eating people. So we've tried trading with caravans. Only the caravans are being continuosly wiped out by the greenskins up northeast of here." Great. More super mutants. If I had a copper bottlecap for every time I ran into one of those. I could hear Charlie groaning fron behind me. I could only imagine Terra rolling her eyes. "I suppose we can take 'em out for you." I said. "Afterall, I hate any greenskin that thinks it's funny to block a trading route." Ruffed grinned. "Thanks." he said. "We'll all appretiate that." "Only one problem." Terra added. "We're running low on medical supplies." I didn't think Terra could ever run out. Or at least I was starting to think that was the case, the way she been patching up me and Charlie lately. "You need medical supplies?" Ruffer asked. "You can talk little ol' Hannah back there. She's the town's medical ghoul. She was also a military nurse back when the war was going on. She'll sell you anything medical, as long as you got the caps. "He pointed towards a female ghoul in a white nurse's outfit, with a red cross on the hat, and the shoulders of her shirt. "Thank you kindly." I told him. "And if you need weapons, or ammo, talk to DeShawn, or Mincest, our town's arms dealers." he said, pointing at a ghoul in a brown jacket, and wearing a gold necklace on his neck, and a ghoul in a black coat, and wearing silver earings. "Careful though. These two are pretty much rivals, and Mincest had almost killed DeShawn once. DeShawn's pretty charismatic, and a smooth talker." ... We bought a few stimpacks, rad aways, and bandages for the way, and even a greater healing potion, just in case. "It's so nice to see new faces around here." Hannah said. "Well, I wouldn't say all of us are new faces." Drake said, leaving the ghoul nurse confused. "Remember me, Drake?" Hannah's eyes widened in shock. "Oh yes!" she said. "I remember you, and that husband of yours who somehow got the most wicked of burns all the time." It was my turn to be confused. "Say what now?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I didn't mention." Drake said. "Jacob had always been burned one way or another. Heh. If he were in our world today, well he'd certainly get enough burns to turn him into a ghoul as well." Hannah laughed. "Oh you wouldn't believe the work I've done on him!" ... We then came to talk to DeShawn for some weapons. "I've got everything from pistols to shotguns." DeShawn said. "Do you have any special rifles?" I asked. "Assualt rifles, clockwork assualt rifles, and a small inventory of redstone rifles." I bought a mana redstone rifle, that DeShawn claims to shoot green bolts of redstone. "It's a prototype." DeShawn said. "Like that Crimson Cutter of yours." I saw the name carved into it. Terraria's Last Hope. I then realized it had a redstone repeater mk.III. I would be able to adjust the speed then. "Always gotta be stealing my customers DeShawn." Mincest spoke. "Don't listen to him." DeShawn said. "He's just jealous because I have the better weapons to sell." Mincest scoffed. "Well I have something he doesn't." he said, pulling out a shiny-darkish green bullet. Charlie recognized the bullet immediately. "That's a chlorophyte bullet." Charlie said. "It homes in on the target. I don't know how, but it does." "That's easy." Drake said. "Chlorophyte pretty much does what you want it to. It's a telepathic ore. That's why your Terrain-Gadgets have chlorophyte casing. It'll do what you want it to." I was actually shocked. I knew that my Pip-Boy was made of chlorophyte in order to make it mostly indestructable, but I didn't realize that that was the reason it was telepathic. I just knew that when Terra-Tech built something, they built it to last forever. I suppose that's the same with the still working terminals in the Terrarian wasteland. "Everyone in the S.T.A.R. uses them. I don't though. They called me Captain Showoff for that, because I always struck my target without those kinds of bullets. Didn't always hit the limb I was aiming for though." I bought a few chloeophyte bullets. I then asked about the man in the corner of the barn. "Who? Charon?" Mincest asked. "He's my bodygaurd. He was with an... interesting group. They mind-wiped him into following anyone who holds his contract, which in this case, is me." "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that's a form of slavery." I said. Mincest bawked. "Hey now!" he exclaimed. "I may be a corrupt business man, but I am very much against slavery, you know. So be careful what you say." ... It was about time we found the small fort of super mutants. They had chopped human and brahmin bodies everywhere, hung up in meat bags. It made me sick to look at. I turned to Charlie suddenly. "You make the plan." I said. He arched a brow at me, and I clearified. "You always have better plans when it comes to freaky super mutants who want to spill our bones and guts, and put them inside of netted meatbags to save for later." Charlie took that in for a moment, then grinned. "Ok, listen..." he said. "There are two mutants in that hut over there. One's a warlord, one's an overlord." He pointed at the two greenskins each aiming out a window of their own, in a small hut. The overlord was holding a tri-beam rifle, per normal for super mutant overlords, and the war lord, a rocket launcher. "I'll take them out using my fat man, aiming at the warlord." He then pointed at three towers. "Drake, once I fire my fat man, I want you to take out those snipers in the towers, then provide me and Michael cover fire alongside Terra." Drake grinned. "You got it." Drake said. "After that, Michael take out that one with the super sledge, then Mike you and I will run in and take out the rest." I nodded. That sounded like a great plan. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers